Authoria - The ReCreation (Dismissed)
by Ance Seneia Valencia
Summary: The start of a new life and a new different beginnings for us to recreate the Creation to our mind. But some things that makes us hesitate, is quiet hard. This is the story where our stories of cyber creations tastes the real situation. And the true colors will reveal. (Plotless Story)
1. Chapter 1 - Authoria

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **" _Authoria"_**

\- Hello, I'm Authoria! Do you have your chronicle? -

* * *

 **(Dimension: "Kingdom of Authoria" - the kingdom of Authorians)**

 **(Place: "FanFiction: Account, Doc Manager" - main capital of Creation)**

 **(Time: XX:XX AM/PM - Date: N XX, XXXX)**

* * *

She looks around into the vast white field of imaginations. She walks and walks as her expression keeps getting sharp, something unusual on her.

She has long white silky hair going down to her waist, some bangs in front of her face. Her eyes shine golden with light blue irises that resemble a cat with fair skin. She is wearing a golden simple armor with white detailings. White short pants barely reaching her knees and a large fluffy white overcoat. There's a strapped golden broadsword on her waist.

She noticed the irregular images forming on this vast white field of imaginations. She decided to investigate the unusual behavior of such place.

Then she stops walking, her eyes wander around trying to track the unusual behavior. Suddenly, several holes appear in front of her as she stopped.

From the holes oozing black smoke, a black arm shot in the air and grabs the 'ground' as if it is crawling out. From it came a large black demon who's noticeable features are its white eyes, a pair of long horns. Holding a long pitchfork on its left hand and has a pair of black devilish style wings. Also, its stomach is fat.

"Black Demons, what are they doing here?" She said as the black demons crawl out of the holes and face her. She observed how their eyes look down upon her, an intent to slaughter her limb by limb.

She won't allow it, then she smirks.

Then she became a blur as she shot with incredible speed, the black demons trailed her with their eyes. One of the demons had enough and charged at the blurred woman. But as the Black Demon came contact with the blurred woman, it passed through the blurred figure. The Black Demon looked back at the blurred woman before charging ahead.

The blurred woman smirked as she keeps on the running, one by one the Black Demons charged towards her. Chasing her with the intent to kill.

The blurred woman observed the creature's wings. 'They're not flying yet, they are being careful, huh...' She thought before facing ahead. Only for her to skid because several more black holes appeared in front of her and she almost fell.

'That was close.' She sighed mentally. Then she felt something behind her as she turned around to see a Black Demon with its wings and trying to outmatch her speed. She doubled her speed by becoming a jet sound but the Black Demon followed her trail.

'Grr.' Annoyed, she stopped and bend backward to dodge the sudden attack. Then she raised her leg to kick the Black Demons jaw, sending it into the air and making it disappeared in a black mist. Several more Black Demons appeared in the area and stopped in their tracks. The woman readied her stance in defensive manners.

A few seconds passed, nothing happened until every Black Demon opened their wings, surprising the woman in the process as the Black Demons charged altogether at her. She stood for a moment and dashed at the nearest incoming demon.

She punched it square in the face and the demon collided with the others. She elbowed the other demon and ducked under its menacing pitchfork, then she kicked the demon's feet to make it fall and she jumped in the air, she brings down an ax kick and the demon disappeared in a black mist.

Noticing two presence behind her, she pulled back her hands into fists and wheeled behind instantly and send an explosive punch on the two demons. Another one came, lifting its long black pitchfork and pointed it at her, it dashed towards her. The woman turned to it, and before the pitchfork could pierce her, she kicked the pitchfork along with the demon. The demons she brought down disappeared in a black mist.

She felt something dangerous incoming and she flew up in the air as a black pitchfork was thrown at the position where she was first. She looks at the black pitchfork before turning to its owner. The demon looked harmless, or so we thought.

Black smoke came out of the demon's left hand and formed into a black pitchfork, brand new. Then several black holes appeared behind it as more and more black demons crawled out and flew up in the air facing her. One by one, all of them pulled their weapons in a spear-throwing position, pointed at the woman.

'They're too many, at this point I have no way to kick them altogether.' Analyzing the demons with her sharp eyes, since there's no way around, she should maybe try something else.

The Black Demons throw the spears towards the woman. All black pitchforks represent the incoming death for the woman. But for her, it is not.

Lifting an arm and pointed her index finger. The black pitchforks are closely coming to her. Then something formed at the tip of her finger, a shape of an oval thing and it flashes different colors with oddly black, white, and gray glows. Then she gestured her hand in a pistol-like shape.

"Ftyuim."

Then the flashing oval exploded and turned into a giant beam, because of this, the area grew dark and caused a sudden quake around. The beam instantly disintegrated the pitchforks. But the gigantic beam didn't stop and continue its rage towards the Black Demons, the said demons tried to fly away but they were caught in the beam and instantly disappeared in a mist.

The beam finally reached its peak and imploded into a giant massive explosion. Then the area returned back to its normal white, and surprisingly, there's no crater or any sign of the explosion where the beam exploded. The woman sighed in relief. She brushed some of her hair on her face. "That's it? I don't believe it." She said to no one, she looked around again suspiciously.

As if on cue, three black holes formed far from her, but this time, the black holes were different. It looked like a circling whirlpool of darkness. Then something jumped out instead of crawling out. The three demons landed in front the holes. But these are no ordinary Black Demons.

The black demon on the left have the same pair of horns and black wings but this demon is tall and muscular. Instead of white eyes, it oozed blue eyes. The usual black pitchforks turned into what looked like a black whip being held in its right hand.

The black demon on the right shows a feminine figure resembling a woman. Its eyes were unusually black with a flicker of white. It doesn't have any hair. It wields a long spear, both ends are pointed.

The black demon on the middle was shockingly headless with its body in packed muscles and large arms.

"Different Black Demons? I know for sure they rarely come at this place but it sure is unusual to see three at the same time." She glared suspiciously at the three new demons. "And if my suspicions are true, there is someone commanding them."

Without time to waste, the three new black demons charged towards her but in a different direction. The blue eyed demon flew up in the air on the left while the feminine looking one turns to the right. The headless demon charges at the woman and didn't change its pace.

She observed the three demons worked together. "I see, huh?" She smirks. "Trying to teamwork me? Let's try." She challenged. She readied her fist by pulling her right arm. But she widens her eyes as she senses the whip weapon demon appeared behind her as it slashed its whip to her.

Thankfully, she ducked under the whip but winced after feelings its heat had almost touched her overcoat. "I better put my coat off," I muttered with a sweat drop, then jumping high in the air.

After she found herself high enough, she looks back below. The demons are nowhere to be seen. She kept on looking around cautiously. Then an irregular black hole formed behind her as she turned around quickly but she widens her eyes as she narrowly dodged the black spears thrown at her from the portal. "This demon is filled with surprises." She said after regaining her stance.

The feminine looking demon stared at her as it raised its spear, then tons of black spears appeared above the demon, all pointed to her. Then the demon brought down its spear, the one it held, and then the black spears above it launched towards the woman. But an irregular black hole appeared in front of the spears swallowing the raining spears and disappeared in a mist, surprising the woman.

"It could appear anywhere." She said trying to pin point where the spears will come, she glances back at the demon as it only stares at her. Then she felt the danger to her right and was ready to dodge the spear but what she saw is a headless demon throwing a large punch at her. Unable to escape, she raised both her arms in front to block the fist. The punch landed and she was thrown below but she kept her stance and managed to land unscathed. Then she looks down as an irregular black hole appeared below her, and in a nick of a time, she jumped off away as several spears thrust itself and disappeared in a mist "Damn, I underestimated this demon, it could be a higher rank." She bit her lower lip lightly.

Then out of nowhere a whip slashed at her but dodged it but the whip raged on attacking her as she keeps on dodging. The irregular black hole kept on appearing and a spear coming out of it as she dodged it with ease. The headless demon continued charging at her as she tried not to fight it close by flying away as it followed suit. The muscular different, the one with the whip, kept on swinging its whip. This happens always as she tried to find a way but before she can think of a certain strategy, the feminine demon always surprises her.

"This is getting me nowhere." I tried to thought a strategy before she was surprised by the feminine demon again. Then she observed the throwing punch of the headless demon, then something clicked inside her. "How I didn't think of that?" She muttered then jump over the punch and send a somersault kick to the headless demon which caught the demon surprise (probably) and when contact sent the demon crashing below and disappeared into a black mist. The muscular demon swung its whip to her but she dodged it and appeared in front of it and send a kick to its side, and instead of sending it away, her foot tore the demon half and disappeared in a black mist. "That demon is soft, or it is just I'm a bit stronger." She thought arrogantly then she widened her eyes and move her head to the side but she winced as she felt something grazed her cheek. And a spear flew passed her.

She jumps backward as she touched her wounded cheek, seeing blood on it, she balled her hand into a fist as her wounded cheek glowed. After a few seconds, the blood was gone and her cheek returned to normal. She looks up to see the feminine demon holding its spear in a throwing manner. Then several black spears appeared above it and were again launched towards the woman. She waits for the black hole to appear, and to a coincidence, the irregular black hole appeared to swallow the raining spears but she widened her eyes when some spears passed through the black hole. Then an irregular black hole appeared below her as she jumped away as the spears thrust itself out, only to return back the black hole as the launched spears got swallowed in a black hole where she once stood.

The woman flew towards the feminine demon as the said demon charged towards her. But an irregular black hole appeared between them as the woman flew to the side to dodge the spears that came out of the black hole.

Out of actions, the woman draws a white line vertically using her finger, then a symbol of an 'A' formed.

"Sun Slash!"

Then the symbol turned into a golden slash wave and zoomed towards the feminine demon who raised its spear and tried to block. The demon blocked the attack as it struggled but not even five seconds later the demon was dominated by the attack soon covered in bright light. The woman just stared at the light for a few seconds until it dimmed down, no sign of demon left, not even a trace.

Thinking things back to normal, she sighed. "Now's that's over, I should go ba-" Only if it wasn't as she pulled out her golden broadsword from her waist and wheeled behind her and raised her broadsword to block a massive (gigantic) sword made of steel. She was thrown backward as she put an effort to outmatch the massive sword's height, luckily, she pushed more and throw the massive sword to the side. But she saw a giant black hole formed and eat the sword and quickly disappeared in a mist. "Wha-?" Before she can talk again, she was suddenly covered in shadow, looking around she saw nothing but just a second after looking up she flew jet speed away as something gigantic fell over her and caused a small shockwave and thick giant smoke.

She regains her composure and coughs a bit after covering her face from the shockwave, she widens her eyes as she saw a very large shadow in the smoke. Preparing for the worst, she saw it moves and the smoke slowly dissipates. Revealing a gigantic Black Demon. This one has wicked style helmet that uses for war, and a pair of curved thorns shoulder guards. But the most noticeable is bone wings that spread open at its back and its horn from its head is in ram-like horns, and a massive and very long sword, holding it in its right hand. Then a giant black hole appeared the half size of the demon, besides it. The demon moves its left hand inside the black hole and pulls out something, another massive and very long sword was out and held it in the left hand.

"A Grand?!" She said in shock. And then glared at the demon, with an angry expression, how their this giant demon set their foot on this empty plane of whiteness. "You made a wrong mistake to set upon my kingdom, beast!" Her light blue eyes cat-like iris turns a deep crimson. She let out a growl and charged towards the black demon and her speed suddenly increased so great because she instantly appeared in front of the demon's face.

"Sun Slas-?!"

She didn't finish her attack when something massive hit her and was thrown several hundred meters away in such a second. The demon look at where the woman was sent at as a much more giant black hole appeared beside it, and it walked inside as the black demon was swallowed and so did the black hole in a mist.

The woman grunt in pain after she felt the attack finally hit her and it only makes worst after she was sent to the ground and explodes as a large crater formed. She tried to stand and winced as her whole body almost go numb but she regains her senses quickly. Her red iris gleamed in anger as she gritted her teeth, totally angry at the demon. "Show me yourself you demons from Deathio!" With a frustrated growl, she raised her index finger in gestured it in shooting manner as a colorful oval shaped-orb appeared at the tip of her finger.

"Ftyuim!"

The oval exploded and turned into a massive beam as the whole area goes dark but this one is a lot bigger than before and it releases strong shock waves. But instead of the beam to explode already, the beam raged on. The woman glared even more sharply and anger slowly builds up more, she felt a danger behind her, and then the beam disappeared but the area stays dark and she turned around, she then pointed both her index fingers.

"Ftyuim!"

She started shooting and at least 1/4 size of smaller beams, she keeps on shooting different colored beams at where she thought the danger would be. Little did she knows, she was mistaken. The black demon appeared from below her, half of its body inside the black hole, it reaches both its giant hands towards the woman as the said woman stopped her attack and with a shock expression and completely caught off guard, the demon slammed both hands at her.

TThe area goes back to normal white. Everything was silent, then it broke as the demon roared so ever loudly as it pulled its hands away held it closely. A blurred figure moves out of its hands and then the blurred figure appeared to be a woman. But instead of her cat-like iris that is previously red, this time it turns blue ocean. She wears a much more calm expression rather than her previous enraged look. She seems to be covered mostly in bruised but fine nonetheless.

"It was very inane of me to engaged in a battle like that." She observed the demon crawl out of the black hole and disappeared shortly after the said demon crawled out, this time, the demon glared angrily at her and raised both of its gigantic swords. "Especially if I'm encountering one of 'his' Grand Black Demon." She raised her golden broadsword and put a defensive stance.

The Grand Black Demon raises its weapon and quickly brought it down like a massive meteor to the woman, but the woman remains in its place as she raised her broadsword, gripping it tightly, to try and block the attack.

Fortunately, she did

Both weapons connected both struggled to overcome others. The demon tried to bring down the woman by adding more pressure on its sword while the woman remains calm as possible as she struggled to overcome the weight and its power. Sparks flew and appeared resembling a lightning but lacked a roaring thunder. Then the demon raised its other weapon as it pulled off the first one and slashed at the woman. She managed to raise her weapon to block the strike but instead before that she was get thrown several meters away, this time she was only pushed back a step. The woman struggled but the calmness on its expression does not show signs of forceful.

The demon was opposite of hers, it was getting angry every time it strikes at her but she held her ground. The woman kept mostly blocking the strike of the demon and dodging its attack but she didn't move to her place and was only pushed back every strike of the demon. 'More, I still need to get a closer range to be able to perform this.' She thought.

"Golden Thorns."

The woman raised her hand and open her palm as two bright yellow orbs float above her hand, then thorns made of yellow plasma came out of the orb and snakes its way towards the giant demon. The said latter raised its two giant swords to sliced the attack and cut the thorns in half but suddenly it multiplied and still snakes its way towards the demon but the demon tried cutting the thorns but it makes its situation worst as many golden thorns surrounded the demon, forming what looks like a cage. The woman stopped her attack as she observed the demon's behavior, it was shaking but not of fear, but of whom anger prevails. Nerves appeared all around its body as it shakes, then its eyes went deep red set aflame in red as it let out a mighty roar.

The woman was caught off guard at the sudden roar but she held her place in the air and watched the demon sent shockwaves after shock waves. She saw the thorns formed cracks, but the demon continued to roar until it was covered in the red flaring aura. More cracks spread on the thorns and finally, it gave in and destroyed. A few seconds later the demon stopped its roar as it returns to its normal state and steps forward with a stomp to the woman. She raised her broadsword for defense.

The demon roared in anger as it sent strikes after striking to the woman that she wordlessly blocked the strike. Despite being a giant, the demon sure moves fast and agile and the sword it's holding is light, to this demon case. At the last attack, it raises both its giant swords as the woman saw an opening from the demon. 'There!' She said.

She disappeared from her place right before both swords hit her, the swords connected to the ground as a mini-explosion happened and thick smoke covered the demon. The demon looked around after finding out the woman disappeared. Then a blurred figure appeared above its head. The blurred disappeared as the woman held her broadsword in the air. Suddenly, her weapon was covered in the bright and colorful light that made the whole area darkened. The demon looked up to see her.

"Authoria's Strike"

She muttered as... suddenly everything went back to normal. The woman lowered her broadsword as the colorful light disappeared after that... 'attack', looking around the plane of whiteness. There's no sign of a demon or any of its trace. Her feature returns to normal. Everything was calm and peacefully silent.

That is.

A black hole appeared in front of her, this one appears to be somewhat sinister than any black holes she felt. She looks over the black hole and only glared at the black hole. Then, something moved from the black hole. She widened her bright eyes in shock.

A being walked out of the black hole. Its skin alabaster and slightly pale, no sign of life in its eyes that are covered nothing but darkness, however a red dot in the middle can be found in its right eye, in its feature. Its hair on its head is black and normal, large bangs enough to hide its left eye. It is wearing an armor so wickedly style, without a helmet. There's a face of death dent on its chest plate, long curved horns the demon's horn but black on its shoulder guards, its knee guards have the same curved horns but a bit smaller.

"It's been awhile, Authoria." It spoke in a ghastly male voice, its tone killing the air and replacing it with dread and fear. It is he.

The woman, named Authoria, gritted her teeth as for a second her eyes sparked in life as emotions of longing and love. But the person in front of her radiates bloodlust and war instead. She then returned by a sharp glare at him as he just stared at her with no sign, no hint of emotion.

The both people was covered in light, or at least for Authoria. The man in front of her was covered in red and sinisterly aura while Authoria has a light yellow aura covering her. Then something flew out from her neck as it dangled in the strong winds that the two ends, it's a necklace of what appeared to be black and a rose attached to it. Something flew out of the guy's neck, the same necklace.

Both people didn't pay attention but the guy did glance at her necklace before returning his gaze to her. Authoria spoke, "It's definitely been a while, Deathio- no, there's no a 'while' word here in my place. Even if our time we last met each other was infinite years ago, in my kingdom we met like less than a microsecond." She spoke with a tone of authority.

The guy, Deathio, didn't reply quickly. Instead, he tilted his head a bit to the side. "I see. It's not surprising that we will fight each other again."

Authoria raised her golden broadsword in front by holding both hands, then her sword was covered in a very bright colors that brighten the darkened area.

Deathio stared at her before reaching something behind her back and pulled out a very long death reaper, much taller than him. The pole is all made of skulls, the blade is dull crimson but not rusted. Then his reaper turns very dark and was covered in red outlines.

"Authoria's Strike!"

"Darkest Death."

Both attacks connected in an instant. Then... nothing...

* * *

 **(Dimension: "Ultimension** **" - a dimension which two dimensions formed, the Hyperdimension and the Ultradimension)**

 **(Place: "Gamindustri: Leanbox, Basilicom" - a turf of the goddess/es, or a CPU/s)**

 **(Time: 7:34 AM - Date: August ZZ, ZZZZ)**

* * *

""Gasp!"

Waking up, a young woman sat on her bed. Looking at herself, for any sign of problems. Nothing at sort, then she promptly left on her bed and headed to her mirror that reflects her appearance. Nothing changed, same fair skin pair of bright black eyes, black hair that reaches down her waist with a few bangs and some to the side of her face. Still wearing her somewhat cute but comfortable (and inevitable sexy) French maid outfit. She sighed but then she yawns and stretched herself up.

"Ance? You in there?" A womanly voice coming from the outside called her out. She almost jumps because of a surprise but she quickly regained her composure. "Yes, Lady Leanbia?" She asked.

"Didn't I tell you to just call me Vert?" The lady outside said, somewhat slightly annoyed calling her by the first name. The maid, Ance, giggled. "Yes, Lady 'Vert'!" Somewhat sarcastic.

A sigh could be heard outside. "Whatever."

"Oh, um." Ance started. "Have a free all day playing your MMOs." She finished.

Not even a few seconds later, Ance's door opened with a loud bang. And two tall women emerged with both eyes sparkling. "Really?!" Both said at the same time. Both women have long blonde hair and wearing almost the same green princess-like dress, however, one is light green. Both have a pair of breasts that is big.

Ance nodded. "Yes, Lady Leanbia and Lady Leanmia."

Oh, thank you thank you thank you Ance! We promised we will work tomorrow!" The two lookalike Verts said quickly and left the maid without saying a word. The maid just giggled at them and sigh in relief. Then she sniffs and suddenly wears a slight disgust expression. "Oh, I need to go wash and clean myself... Wait a sec! How do I get in my uniform?!"

 _(After shower and getting dressed in a new uniform)_

Ance walked through the halls of the Leanbox Basilicom until a very tall young man appeared in front of her from above. The young man stood up and scratched the back of his head and said 'Oww...', closing his eyes as he winced.

The young man has chocolate brown brushed up hair and fair skin. He's wearing a unzipped jacket and a simple white t-shirt underneath and black long pants and black and white stripes shoes.

"Davoh?" Ance said, surprised after the guy appeared in front of her.

The guy, Davoh, opened his blue (right) and red (left) eyes. He noticed her and wave his hand. "Hi there Ance "

Because he's so tall, Ance had to look up at him (she's just fairly 5'4" whereas Davoh is as tall as heck 6'9"). "You seriously needed to tell me how you get so tall." Said the maid with a slight jealousy.

Davoh kneeled in front the maid and pat her head. "Lifestyle jumping." He said with a smirk. The maid shakes off his hand and sigh. "Anyway, we have a problem." The maid said seriously.

Davoh put up a serious face as well. "Is it about a dream?" The maid looked surprised.

"How did you-"

"You do know, Lady Ance, that's it the demons we're talking about. I fought a bunch of Black Demons and a few Different ones, it nearly took my UIR form drained out of power. If it invades your dream." He said. "Then so to the others."

The maid nodded. "While Ultimension is safe thanks to your infinity share power around the dimension, we still cannot say that it's safe. Black Demons will always be stronger than any humans nor immortals."

"Except only the people that are blessed by Authoria," Davoh said, the maid nodded at him. Then she remembered something, "Do you know where Jamie is?"

Davoh put a finger on her chin. "Hmm, last time I saw him he's in Lastation. He's probably dating with Shana."

The maid sighed and muttered. "I wished nothing but to think that they're just normally dating."

Davoh whistle. "Or maybe they moved on their relationship to the max."

"WHAT?"

Davoh laughed at her dumbfounded reaction. "Hahaha! No no, I was just kidding." The maid sighed in relief. "But I think he REALLY dated both Shana and Xemelisa!"

"Davoooh!"

* * *

 **Hello Authors and especially to my dear Authorians.**

 **As you all know, or maybe some or several, that I have an incoming stories, and this one is one of the two I mentioned back then at my Anniversary story about my group Authoria.**

 **I just wanna say, and apologize as well, that I'm so bad at grammars and I lacked deep words to be able to be like an expert Authors. I wished to be an Author that my dear Authorians can looked up to. Well, I wanted to but I still need to go many 'paths' to be able to achieved things up.**

 **This story is not completely canon, or at least how the plot. This is still Hyperdimension Neptunia, but with a lot of changes! Some contains spoilers to my other upcoming story "Ultimension: Rewinding the Past".**

 **About some changes:**

 **\- Lady Leanbia is actually Hyper Vert, whereas Lady Leanmia is Ultra Vert. Explanation is an spoiler.**

 **This story mostly focuses about us Authorians and some Authors that experienced this in either daily basis or all the time:**

 **\- The Whiteness represents the empty page of a Doc Manager where we will started creating our ideas.**

 **\- Black Demons represents our problems in real life against our cyber life, like writer's block.**

 **\- The black holes represents our idea that suddenly disappeared in our mind, what supposed to be our idea becomes hiatus.**

 **\- The Authorians represents us where we battled against this Black Demons and the black holes.**

 **\- The Deathions represents our main problems in cyber life, such as lost of motivation and lacking of interest.**

 **I wish my 'teacher' (hey, teach, I just started reading one chap to a story you suggested. Honestly, I was so confused because I have no complete idea about that franchise, yet) could give me more lessons!**

 **That's all, for now, Authors.**

 **About my grammars, don't worry, I'll try rereading this over and over again while I also talk with my 'teacher' if it's better or I need for improvements for it.**

* * *

 _(DEACTIVATION)_


	2. Chapter 2 - Halloween

**HHW!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **The OCs that are in this story are not mine, entirely. Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise are not mine and are belong to Compile Heart and Idea Factory.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Authoria - Hunted Goddess the Movie**_ **  
(Part One)**

 **.**

 **[Hunting the Goddess]**

* * *

"Hmm~"

A young woman, hopped and skipped happily on the rough texture of the grassy ground. She appeared to be carrying a basket on her arms with several sweets and delights. Her smile only added her beauty.

She stopped in front of a mansion. Or rather an old-looking mansion with few cracks on its red painted walls and white pillars. The wooden door looks old and rusty. The creepy mansion only get worse because of the cold atmosphere and the fact that they were somewhere in a forest, a thick one…

...and a full moon stood up in the sky.

Yet despite the impending terror and horror of what fate awaited in the dark. The young woman seems to be oblivious to her surroundings as her smile maintained on her lips.

She lifted her arms and raised her hand and, with a fist, knocked the door three times. Then she took a step back.

There was no reply for a moment or two until the door finally moved, or rather creaked open. It's disturbing and scary creaks as the door opened... on its own!

But still! The oblivious young woman did not mind as looked deeper in the darkness inside. Then she shouted. "Trick or treat!" She smiled brightly, her smile could almost melt men's heart without a second thought.

It might be her imagination but she saw someone motioning her from the inside, but the oblivious girl didn't hesitate and took a step forward from the jaw of nightmare. Then she started to walk towards the dark until her form from the outside was swallowed by the darkness.

...After a few seconds she disappeared, a crimson liquid flew out of the dark and landed just outside of the door. The aforementioned door slowly creaks as it closed on its own.

A rustling of grass could be heard nearby the place, a shadow appeared in a shape of a woman. Her face filled with malice and hunger as her parted lips curved to a large grin that literary reached the ears if it wasn't for the forceful slice from both corners of the mouth and dried blood. She's holding a rather large knife with crimson stains.

She remained **wickedly** grinning at the mansion.

* * *

 **"A gypsy fire is on the world,**

 **Sign of carnival of mirth;**

 **Through the dun fields and from the glade,**

 **Flash merry folk in masquerade."**

* * *

 _(Play BGM: Planeptune Theme)_

 **(Dimension: "Ultimension" - a Neptunia dimension series(?))**

 **(Place: "Planeptune; 7th District" - one of the 10 inner districts)**

 **(Time: 7:30 PM - Date: XX/YY/ZZ)**

The moon from above is crescent shaped. Illuminating the bright and lively city of Progress filled with games and entertainments. Some of the building looks scary and the holiday of the Deity of Sin's defeat is coming as everyone, including the other nations, prepared scary costumes of all kinds. In the park, a group consists of 11.

"W-What?!" Shouted by James Edward Scott with an expression of shocked and frighten. He's wearing a rather looking Frankenstein mixed with batman.

"Man! That's gruesome!" He said, completely unbelieving. "To think a person would kill someone, worst, _chop_ their bodies off?"

"That is truly unnecessary to say that out loud James." Shi Kashiwagi replied, or Middonaito Shi. His attire is still the same but now all made of black, even his monocle is black.

Middonaito sighed as he grabbed his black book with a word 'Sekaishu' in front and a twisted chiller font 'A' of their symbol. He opened the book and many pages flipped many... empty pages until it stop and he closed it.

"Huh, what did you see Sir Middonaito?" Asked by Remited, he's wearing a black devil costume.

"Blech, it's probably one of Sir Middonaito's insights." Remarked by Apocalypse, he's still wearing his black knight armor from head to toe.

"If Sir Middonaito is using that book then, we can locate what we were looking for." Said by Warrior, he's wearing a what appeared to be a typical fur cloak around his body with a hoodie covering his head and some 'blood' painted behind the cloak.

"Oh hush you Managerians." Middonaito tried to silence them as he looked sharply at the crowd in front of them. "Tomorrow, Lady Ance said that we must hunt her somewhere here in Gamindustri. I'm checking Planeptune if there's a sign of her presence but surprisingly, I found no stronger shares than that of Purple Heartress."

"Hmm, maybe Lady Ance is just covering her tracks." Shade said, as Kurokami being superior than Kotone in this month, the boy's appearance turned into completely black. Except his sudden change of skin that is now pale and a once pair of bright blue eyes turned bright crimson eyes.

"I agreed to that." Eevee said. "It's Lady Ance we're talking to." He's wearing a scarier version of black dragon armor from chest to toe with a dragon face in front of the chest armor with a pair of red eyes.

"Yes yes, perhaps Lady Ance was somewhere here or in other nation." Neko said with a grin. She's slightly drunk but still have an embarrassed face with a familiar grin. She's wearing her favorite witch style costume and holding a bottle of what appeared to be a wine, her once cat ear headband was now a fox.

"Neko, please cut that out with your beer. Unhealthy alcohol may affect both health and mental conditions. As such, must be avoided at any cost." Vernianer said as he fixed his black shades, he is currently wearing a black large coat with a hoodie. The shades helped to hide his glowing eyes. "If drinking too much alcohol in your body, 44% may affect your brain and will order your body moved in an uncertain way. Unless if you're gonna drink a lot."

"I get it, I get it." Neko rolled her eyes at the researcher who only sighed at her stubbornness.

"I just hope Lady Ance wasn't hiding in the crowd." Complained by Shadow with a unamused look. "Last time I tried to find her in the crowd, and I turned into a shadow, my body was immediately smacked to the sides endlessly." He's wearing a rather black tight suit that covered his neck to toe. But if you look at his own shadow, he looks like a big monster.

"That's... kinda true?" Butter said as he held his bat-looking crossbow. He's wearing a costume the same of that of Robinhood but all black and a pair of hand guards. His golden bow changes to that of black.

Middo looked at the Authorians for a second before sighing. "Well, on foot we search tomorrow."

"Where's Nio?" Remited asked after looking at each one of them.

"He's staying in Authoria." Middo replied. "He's busy as ever."

Apocalypse shrugged. "Well, come on! Let's sleep already so tomorrow, the hunt begins!"

 _(BGM: Stop)_

* * *

 **"Rain, rain, go away...**

 **But blood will never pass away,**

 **Flow into the rivers of hell,**

 **No one will help you once you fell~"**

* * *

 _(Tomorrow)_

"What an awful dream!" James groaned under his breath as he scratched his right eye, forcefully trying himself to wake up from slumber as he walked down the sidewalk.

Just early in the morning. Him, Middonaito, the Managerians and the Authorians had all dreamed the same nightmares and wished not to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, Middo told them to get moving despite being not sleeping well.

The Candidate of Authoria, still in his costume like the others, complained about his lack of sleep and added insult to injury, a restless nightmare. What it was, none came out his mouth. He watched the busy streets of Leanbox as he walked while some people bat him an eye but they didn't do anything.

He stopped when he noticed a familiar woman with a long black hair and wearing a black dress with a white, long apron. She's running away with a black briefcase.

 _(Play BGM:_ _Benny Hill Theme)_

"Big sis?" He slowly widened his eyes. 'It's her!' He thought happily, it wasn't even hard as he thought like Middo would.

He squeezed through the people as he started to chase the woman. While he shouted "Ance! Ance, wait for me!"

But the woman continued running, never pausing nor stopping. She didn't even turn around. James was slightly confused at this but he still chased after her.

"Excuse me."

"Auf!"

James felt gone black as his body slammed into someone and that he recoiled and fell on the ground. He groaned. "What the hell are you blocking me for-" He raised his head as his sentence was broken. He was surrounded by group of guards with a 'scary' looking baseball bat.

"Chasing a woman, for why and what is your motive?" The leader asked him, the one that is seemed larger than the rest, probably.

"Er, she's my big sister." James slowly stood from the ground while politely answering. "I just wanted to give her a gift before she left to the other nation." He lied with hoax facade.

The leader of the guards stared at him first before stepping aside. "Alright then, you may go."

"Thanks." James then continued to run towards.

The group of guards stared at the back of the young man before looking back at their leader. "Do you think Lady Ance will be able to hide? I mean, all of her creation is hunting for her, right Syakiru?"

The called guard, Syakiru, nodded. "It's, kinda surprising that we managed to come here. It's kinda nice here but I like Earthenious more."

"Certainly... I'm quiet nervous when I heard that the God of Infinity with his big sister, the Goddess of Deletia is with him as well along with the God of Extinction." The other guard said with a nervous voice.

"I agreed to that, Acon." Syakiru sighed.

Meanwhile the leader, eyed the bright blue sky and noticed three figures carrying another figure. "Sunie, Mooniasa and Royi... and Lady Heavenby?" He spoke.

Everyone looked up and noticed the figures as well. Looks like not only the Authorians are hunting down their goddess.

Back to James, he looked left and right and tried to locate the last degree of tracks left by her sister only to find a fruitless dead end. He let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed his forehead, "Dammit, if only those guards didn't stopped me."

Indeed so, while he talked with the guards, he kept an eye track from the corner of his eyes from following his sister. But after getting a very long distance, he started to lose focus where he last saw her. Until he started having doubts and ended up in an alleyway. But he definitely saw she entered here in the alleyway, the problem is if he's right

"Augh, try again." He turned around and walked away.

Unbeknownst to him, on the top of the building is a woman standing. An hourglass body of a woman in a red bunny suit holding a large black reaper. She watched the back of the young man before following him by jumping up in the air started to fly.

 _(BGM: Stop)_

* * *

 **As a child I never imagined that all of the real monsters in the world would be humans...**

* * *

 _(Play BGM: Witcher 3 - Skellig Peaceful Theme)_

Middonaito was not in a good mood but as an Oracle of Authoria, his cool was kept maintain all the time despite the rather life or death situation. He already experienced this, surrounded by two Grand Black Demons, top 4 and 5 no less the strongest.

But situation as of now is rather dire than battling the Black Demons.

Yes, he's tired.

He can create his own dreamless but peaceful sleep thanks to his Sekaishu. But he can't used it so casually, nor did he really sleep in Authoria. No one sleeps in Authoria for it was a tireless plane of creation.

"Now, where am I?" Finding himself in the amidst of the crowd. Eyebags was formed under the sides of his eyes ever since this horrible wake-up morning. He hardly focused on the main tasked that he ordered to the others and him as well.

Even if he looked tired and restless, his sharp eyes still narrowed through the crowd and tried to squeezed through as he started to walk forward.

"Damnit, what the heck?" Middonaito suddenly said in confusion. The people's direction was suddenly opposite as they all turned around and walk back, which makes Middonaito had a harder time squeezing through seems he's going in the opposite direction of them.

Then he looked up, after squeezing against both ladies with an apologize (who almost suffocate him because both women slammed themselves, or their sacks, right at Middonaito), he noticed a familiar looking maid in the distance carrying a black briefcase as the said maid calmly walked away through the crowd without struggling or squeezing through, as if the crowd is avoiding her.

"Is that... Lady Ance?" His eyes widened in realization. This maid is definitely his goddess, because... who would dare wear a daring French Maid Outfit in the middle of full all time crowd?

Speaking of crowd, Middonaito found himself getting pushed back. "What the-?! Nggh!" He struggled against the hundreds upon hundreds of people that suddenly seemed multiplied.

 _(_ _Record Scratch, BGM: Stop)_

Miffed, he squeezed against the thick crowd from the sidewalk. And there, he finally get a breathing room. "Damnit! I finally found Lady Ance!" He panted. Then he straightened and run away from the crowd and into a empty alleyway. He then 'tapped' the air in front of his face. A yellow hologram with a symbol of Authorian in front, he pressed the symbol and it illuminated bright golden lights like molten orbs. The texts appeared in the hologram with different and looking ancient words.

Middo pressed the most readable word: "Authorians". He pressed it and instantaneously nine yellow circular HUD appeared in front of him until it showed faces.

"Guys/Everyone! I saw Lady Ance!" By some fate, all of them said it at the same time. Everyone stopped for a second before confusion appeared on their faces, except Apocalypse.

 _(Play BGM: Confused - Background music)_

"Wait, how did we all know we saw Lady Ance?" Neko asked with a puzzled look, there's a noticeable bump on her head but she simply rub gently. "I saw Lady Ance reading in Lady White Heart's main library."

"Say, you entered the library?" Middonaito asked to the cunning gal.

Neko bit her lower lip slightly. "That's... not entirely right."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I entered I saw her standing up on her seat and presumably will put the book back to place. So I trailed after her silently, that until I was met by a rather large book aiming right at my face and I met Rom and Ram. After getting this bump, Lady Ance disappeared." The Cunning Trickster, Neko, explained.

"I swear I saw her running into the alley! Then she disappeared with pop! At least that's what I recalled." James said as he put a finger on his chin.

"What do you mean _'at least'_?" Middonaito raised an eyebrow at the Candidate of Authoria.

In a frankenstein mixed batman costume, the young man sighed. "I was chasing after her when several guards bumped on to me because they misunderstood that I was doing something ill. In the end they let me go but trailing Lady Ance's last tracks was gone. That until I reached the end of the alleyway."

"I found her shopping in a nearby market store here in Leanbox, reason unknown." Remited said, as if remembering something for his gaze left the screen. "She didn't buy anything though but I can tell she's looking for something."

"Wait, you didn't try stepping in front of her?" Middo asked with a surprised tone.

"Kinda. Maybe I just forgot our task, my tingling guardian instinct played as I noticed several 'pigs' trailing Lady Ance. I took the moment to 'roll them over the mud' but at the same time, I lost track of her." The Guardian Redemption, Remited, explained with a small but embarrassing smile.

"Well, I found her in the park. Seating on the bench. I was about to call her before someone yelled at me because I'm carrying a few golds that is visibly out of my pockets. And well, the police tried to arrest me but I was proven innocent nevertheless. Well, the police still brought me to the bank to explain if that's really mine. There." The Golden Hunter, Butter, explained his rather unfortunate fate.

"Ouch man, that's harsh! Accusingly pointed by some stranger, not healthy." James 'winced' at Butter's unfortunate fate.

"At least, I did not end up in an empty alleyway." Butter remarked with a rolled eyes.

Middo waved off their conversation aside as he turned to Shade. "How did you saw Lady Ance?"

The rather looking boy smiled brightly. "I saw Lady Ance here in the playground from the Elementary School of Gamindustri."

"Yes we do..." Replied by a shy and quiet voice. Suddenly, there's two people appeared both side of Shade. On the left one is a dark spirit, Kurokami. While on the right, is the light spirit, Kotone. Though the latter looks a bit softer and smaller than a sudden ominous and taller of Kurokami.

"That woman is just playing with the kids." Kurokami told them. "We were about to call her before we saw a small girl running outside towards the street with the child's parents a bit far and late behind. We kinda saved the little girl and we forgot Lady Ance afterwards."

"S-Sorry for loosing tracks, Sir Middonaito." The Shader of Black and White, Shade apologized with a bow of his head in shame.

The Oracle simply sighed as he closed his eyes. "It's fine. Now," He turned his attention to the other before opening his eyes. "Warrior?"

Warrior made a cough in his throat.

"Dude, stop making a facade." Apocalypse said with an unamused expression. Or at least his voice, not his expression that is hidden underneath that helmet.

"Dude, shut up, worst advice." Warrior rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"That's not even an advice..."

"Anyway, I saw Lady Ance here in Lastation right here in Metal Mayhem." Warrior spoken.

"Metal Mayhem? Out of all places?" Middo asked.

Warrior nodded. "Yes, and I saw her talking to someone in the building there. I swore the man she was talking to was familiar though, can't remember." He shook his head. "Anyway, I was spying in the distance and imagine my surprised when I was greeted instantly face to face with a Killachine that magically appeared right in front of me. So yeah, I fought the metal beast, contrast to that, I lost my sight at Lady Ance." The Mighty Warrior of Birthright, Warrior, recalled.

"Hmph, Killachine only? Well, I managed to fight five Ancient Dragons at once." Apocalypse boastfully said.

Warrior raised an eyebrow with a small smile. "Oh yeah? No Authorian weapon?"

"Nope, I used the regular." Apocalypse corrected.

"Ahem." Both turned their attentions to Middo. Apocalypse flailed his arms in front of him. "Sorry Sir Middo. About Lady Ance, I saw her in the guild here in Planeptune. I don't know why but she didn't go to quest of killing monster but it must collecting loot or something. I tried asking the clerk what was the loot, the clerk said that it's a secret mission. I'm confused because who in the world will make a collecting loot a secret mission? Well, I stopped looking since practically, have no lead where she could be right now." The former Black Demon and now the Black Demon of the Golden Light, Apocalypse, explained.

"Lazy." Warrior didn't even tone down his voice with a smug look.

Apocalypse then 'grabbed' the screen of his HUD and, from Apocalypse point of view, he's the one shaking the screen with is grip. "You want a war, huh?!"

"Do it! I dare yeah!" Warrior challenged with a confident grin. "You really want, huh?! Once I get my hands at yours you twappy twerp I will smack you!"

"More bark than bite? So lame."

"Enough!" Middo boomed at them with a glare and instantly the two stopped their bickering. "I only called you all for more info about Lady Ance's whereabouts, not your bickers." The Oracle said with a tired tone.

Shade gave the Oracle a concerned look. "Are you okay Sir Middonaito?"

"I'm fine... Anyway," Middo turned to the other person. "Eevee, do you have different whereabouts of Lady Ance?"

"From all of your stories, and us, we all saw Lady Ance with a different scenarios." Eevee said. "Mine is that, I found Lady Ance staying in a nearby inn here in Eden and surprisingly, I tried visiting her but I forgot that my hand is holding my pair of swords and I accidentally merged it together in my fire. Since the inn is made out of wood and my flame suddenly grow in size, so I have to get out of the inn before the fire in my hand gets bigger. And the rest, I also lost tracks of her after knowing she already left after the incident." The Dragon of Authoria, Eevee, explained his side.

Middo nodded then he turned to the last person. "What happened to you Shadow?"

"Bad. Very bad Sir." Shadow looks so tired and probably beaten up by telling his expression than the Oracle's condition. "Just as I said sir yesterday, I hate it when I turned into a shadow especially if I'm in the middle of the crowd. I saw Lady Ance, again, playing arcade games and, oh boy, that arcade looks really popular because of the amount of people there. So I have no choice but to watch and follow her thanks to the buildings. But she quickly blend in the crowd that I lost my sight to her." The Shadow of Authoria, Shadow, said tiredly.

Then the Oracle faced the last person. "What of yours, Vernianer?"

"I would've love chasing Lady Ance, sir. But I lacked stamina to do so the task." Vernianer said. "But fret not, for I managed to put my tracking device on her."

"So, do you know where she is?" Middo asked.

Vernianer sighed with a downcast expression. "Unfortunately, my researched about her was gone, and she's probably way too far now for my signal was gone in a matter of few seconds. Or maybe it was destroyed." The Researcher/Scientist of Authoria, Vernianer, said, sounding sorry.

"I see." Middo's shoulders slumped down. It could almost be their last lead on finding their goddess- wait, lead?

"Where direction did you last time detected that Lady Ance disappeared?" He asked again.

"From here in Lastation, north 6°, miles 27 away and after that, the signal disappeared." Vernianer put a finger on his chin. "Although I'm still wondering how did she get away fast…"

"What of your side, Sir Middonaito?" Remited said after hearing all of the Authorians' stories.

"Well mine is that I ended almost getting stampede by the crowd. Thankfully, I quickly knew what was going to happen so I left the thick crowd as possible. I also saw Lady Ance in the distance before I escaped." The Oracle of Authoria, Middonaito, said.

"We all saw Lady Ance at the same time and day but different scenarios and outcomes." Eliza scratched her chin. "As if fate is playing with us."

"Don't, I hate it." Butter whined. "My precious gold was almost think fake. Thinking that it's just painted iron! Not funny!"

"Don't be sad Butter." Vernianer assured, making the Golden Hunter smiled. "For your golds wasn't entirely made of like the one you've created in Authoria. It is 54% gold particles with a 46% thick iron to make hard as pure gold. Thanks to luster, it looks gold." Now he made Butter smile to angry pout, that fact _wasn't_ helpful at all!

"So, what now?" Eevee asked. "We have no lead and whatsoever this time. Be it miracle once again if we have a second chance finding Lady Ance and we will instantly sharper or be on foot and searched all day long?"

Both can suggestions can bring the same bloom or rotten bread. Middo decided to put thought of these.

"Huh, who's there?" Shade noticed someone far away behind Middo as the said Oracle wakes up from his thoughts and turned his body to the side to find several figures. Five persons in fact.

"CPUs?" Middo raised his eyebrow as the four CPUs of the five nations: Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox, Lowee and Eden.

 _(BGM: Stop)_

 _(Play BGM: Megadimension Neptunia VII - Voltage)_

The five CPUs walked towards the Oracle as the latter calmly turned around them completely. Then the HUDs disappeared behind him only left is the same hologram that imitates a golden glow with a letter A symbol.

The CPUs stopped a few distance away from the Oracle.

"Hey jerkass." White Heartress stepped in her eyebrows narrowing. "It's you again. You should be thankful we redirect our attention to you."

"Thank you for unnecessary attention CPUs." Middo waved off. "We're just looking for someone. A close friend of ours."

"Name?" Black Heartress asked.

"Her name is Ance Xila Scott and we're kinda lost where she is now." Middo said. "Now that I thought about it, how did you all I was here?"

He watched the CPUs sweat dropped and looked at each other until Yellow Heartress walked closer to Purple Heartress and whispered something in her ear. The CPU of Planeptune then nodded her head.

"Ance Xila Scott, was it the person you're looking for?" Purple Heartress said, the Oracle nodded. "Someone send this note to us, it had the same name that you're finding." Then she handed an sheet of paper to him that is folded into four.

Middo didn't hesitate grabbing the paper and quickly read the contents.

"Even if our nagging feelings told us that there's something with the contents," Green Heartress said. "We can't just leave our nation for such simple thing. So there's this address and we're altogether here now."

 _(BGM: Stop)_

* * *

 **Here in the forest, dark and deep, I will give you eternal sleep...**

* * *

"We're here." James said with a neutral expression. "It says in the note is 'hell of all place, right to justice, heaven's roar and lastly, the plane of no return.'"

"Do you think this is the place? This place looks so good to be part of this upcoming Halloween." Warrior snickered.

All of them were here, standing in front of a scary looking mansion. The area was cold, perfect for this night with only a bright full moon illuminating the place.

 _(Play BGM: Dead Silence Theme)_

Neko turned around back to the path where they walked to. She noticed something odd on the road, she slowly walked towards the hardened dirt road and was looking at something. As she was about to go far away, she heard someone called her.

"Miss Neko! We're going to enter now, come on." Shade called out.

Butter eyed the reluctant girl as she approached them. "What are you looking there for?" He asked.

"It was nothing." Neko answered quickly. "I thought I just saw something."

"Okay then." Butter nodded.

Middo stepped closer to the door as he placed his palm on the rough but dusty surface of the wooden door. He pushed the door with a small force as it opened with a creepy creaking sound, much to Shade dismay whom shivering in fear.

Meanwhile, Apocalypse crossed his arms. "It gives me vibe that it is not a good news to enter this place."

"Oh come, are you gonna doubt Lady Ance?" Warrior butted in. "Or maybe you're just afraid."

Apocalypse made a comical vein on his forehead as he turned his head to Warrior. "Afraid? By this toy's house?" He felt insulted, considering he is also 'scary'.

Warrior merely shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt to try but I wouldn't let this opportunity escaped."

Eevee, Shadow, James and Middo eyed the completely darkness in front of them. It gives them chill and they noticed something on the floor. "Footprints?" Shadow said.

"So there's someone entered here before." Eevee said. "By the looks of the footprints, someone entered here recently."

"Well, no time to dwell. This is our last resort before we lost against Ance." James said.

Middo simply stayed silent as he took a step forward motioning the others to step forward as well. They all did and one by one of them, they entered the mansion. But Vernianer stopped for a second as he looked back to the ground below him and noticed a dark stain on the grass and ground. Then he raised his head to look around before turning around and entering the darkness.

The mansion remained the same. The starless sky but bright full moon illuminated the darkened roads and path. The eerie silence was nothing comfortable but can be pleasant. The cold breeze flew by and swayed the tree. The entrance door remained open.

Until a shadow loomed over the opened door.

 _(BGM: Stops)_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _Next Year_

 _ **Authoria - Hunted Goddess the Movie**_ **  
(Part Two)**

 **.**

 **[Horror Awaits]**


	3. Chapter 3 - Guide

**A guide, it says.**

* * *

 _ **Kingdom of Authoria**_

 **Edge**  
 **•** The Legendary Wall  
 **•** The Landscape

 **City**  
 **•** Outer Division  
 **•** Middle Division  
 **•** Inner Division

 **Authorialace**  
 **•** Six Holy Pillars of Authoria  
 **•** Authorians  
 **•** Managerians  
 **•** Headians  
 **•** Doc Manager  
 **•** (...)

 **Others**  
 **•** Authorium  
 **•** Authoriarium

* * *

 **Edge** \- it is the Authoria's outer layer. The outskirts of the City.

 **The Legendary Wall of Authoria** \- it is said the very edge of territory of Authoria were indescribable wall and its gate stood over the Creation. A huge Authorian was staying in this place, guarding the Gate.

 **The Landscape** \- it was a plane of galaxial landscape. It is passageway between the City and the Legendary Wall. An outskirt. When you're in the City, you will only see a landscape of green land. Upon stepping, it will changed instantly into a galaxial plane. Keep walking straight and you will arrive at the Legendary Wall.

 **City** \- a city of the humans that Authoria created with three divisions. It is also called as the 'City of Gold and Silver' because the city is truly made out of gold and silver roads.

 **Outer Division** \- the third and smallest division of the City. The place here is quieter than the other two divisions. In this place there's several several tour systems. But due to less crowd and quiet place, the tour system always get in a debt. But it was said that Authorians mostly appeared here because of peaceful aura and less crowd, and they favored this place more than the other two. But instead of jealousy of the other two divisions, the people from the Middle and Inner Divisions constantly visited this place, thus gaining some tourism and keeping the tour system stable. It also has the least districts among the three divisions having only three districts:  
\- (Unknown) the First District  
\- Ghuich Y the Second District  
\- Luindro the Third District

 **Middle Divisions** \- is the second division of the City and the most crowded division among the three. Several malls and shops and buildings with workers are in this place. It is division with a normal life of a busy nature of the humans that showed struggled. It also has five districts:  
\- Sciesta the First District  
\- (Unknown) the Second District  
\- Dyutx the Third District  
\- Fgutuvi the Fourth District  
\- Dragyuim the Fifth District (it is also where a well known guild name 'Dragon Knight')

 **Inner Division** \- the first and largest division of the City. It is the division with a greater nobility and prominent people, mostly prominent Authors that the people wellknown. In short, rich people or or celebrities or those people who is determined to live a better life. It also has the most districts among the three divisions, having a twelve divisions:  
\- (Unknown) the First District  
\- (Unknown) the Second District  
\- (Unknown) the Third District  
\- (Unknown) the Fourth District  
\- Huinessty the Fifth District  
\- (Unknown) the Sixth District  
\- (Unknown) the Seventh District  
\- (Unknown) the Eighth District  
\- (Unknown) the Ninth District  
\- (Unknown) the Tenth District  
\- (Unknown) the Eleventh District  
\- (Unknown) the Twelfth District

 **Authorialace** \- it is the biggest and tallest building of all in Authoria. Having a structure of a palace, it is also where most of the sacred treasures owned by the Creation itself and where the Authorians lived.

 **Six Holy Pillars of Authoria** \- it was said that these is one of the sacred treasures of the Creation that Åuthoria collected. Three pillars are the thing that supported the the Authorialace standing its glory, while the other three floated around the palace aimlessly. The pillars is simply made out of gold but it shines a golden light instead of a simple golden pillar that is mostly rare and can only be found in the Inner Divisions. These Six Pillars can support ANYTHING. This was proven after the three Managerians created trillions upon trillions of planets, stars, galaxies-alike and instantly put it on the six pillars, it didn't collapse like many anticipated it will.

 **Authorians** \- they are the nobles living in the Authorialace. No one has ever seen them in personal except for some people such as the _Trio of Ultimate_. Many said that they're unnoticeable because they're in their human form instead of their Authorian form they saw during the Anniversary of Authoria. They have the power to Doc Manager to create their own Authorianism, in simple, an Authorian's self creation.

 **Managerian** \- they are the same as the Authorian but with higher influence and they can create the planets, the space and everything that is under the nature of Creation but not under Authoria. They cannot make the Goldium nor the buildings designed in/by Authoria. They have the power to Doc Manager to create their own Authorianism. But Åuthoria also gave them permission to create a story for Authoria.

 **Headians** \- they are the most well known Authorian: The Oracle, the Candidate and the Heart. They are also known as the superior Authorians. No one had said what they're doing but it is safe to assume that they're mostly staying in the Doc Manager.

 **Doc Manager** \- it is an empty blank 'page' that where the Authorians created their own Authorianism. But no one knows where it came from.

 **Authorium -** a strongest natural material that legendarily appeared in Authoria. The last Authorium recorded had fell on one of the _Six Pillars of Authoria_ and it is by far the largest Authorium the people saw.

 **Authoriarium** \- it is a golden version of Authorium. No one had ever seen it.

* * *

 _ **(EDITABLE)**_

 __ **Be wary**


	4. Chapter 4 - Lore (Part 1)

**Important _Canon Chapter_**

* * *

 **DIMENSION: Kingdom of Authoria, the Realm of Creation**

 **LOCATION: Huinessty - one of the Twelve Inner Districts of Authoria**

 **TIME: October 6, XXXX**

 **(? POV)**

It was my first time here in Åuthoria, and surprisingly, I can't get over the beauty of this place.

Gold. Almost look like gold but I found out that it is not an ordinary gold as I thought. All the buildings made up of gold and silver glass windows. This building is designed by Åuthoria herself but she didn't build them, they were built by the Golden Hunter, Butter.

I watched the people walked here and there, some of them I've recognized, because they are all the authors. I saw Acallaris in the distance with several adults and kids-alike, I watched him flapped the page of his three books about the story of APLs. Then there's Delusion Dreamer, then AIYF, then Bottlejr, then some others. Even the popular real life Authors are here as well.

I walked here in the streets. Since I am new to this place, I'm currently holding a book in my right hand. It was given to me by a strange creature made of light and gold with a single, large blue eye from the Gutenig. He said to me that this book have the least info about Åuthoria and the information gathered in the place, in short, a guide book.

I lifted it up and look at it. It was a yellow book with a symbol of Åuthoria in the front page. I look around and I my eyes darted to the park. As I walked towards the park, I was surprised to see Zergface in his usual goofy face as he wore his military soldier uniform with a rifle gun in his hands.

I watched him for a moment or two before arriving to the park and started to searched for an empty bench. Luckily, it wasn't hard to see a longer bench and it was beside the fountain. I approached the bench and sat the right end of the bench.

I put the book on my lap as my left hand made its way to the edge of the front book. My fingers twitched in anticipation and excitement to know more about this place. Because of my excitement, I only noticed another person sat on the same bench I was and on the far opposite of mine. But I didn't mind as I let out a sigh and opened the book.

* * *

 _ **(Front Page)**_

 **Åuthoria**  
 ** _-by Derp'Koz_**

 **About the Author:**

 **"My name is 'not' important, evey story is worth telling..."**

* * *

 _(Play BGM: The Soul of Wind)_

 _ **(Page 1)**_

 _ **? BAE**_ _(Huh? 'Before Åuthoria Era'? I thought this is a guide book?)_

 _Lady Åuthoria once told her story of her very first day in the realm. She told the story of the very first Creation. (Wait?! This looks like a history?! But...)_

 _..._

 _There were four Immortal beings in the first movement of everything. They called themselves as the Four Immortal Originators - the creators of all. They are all the beings who created the things we know._ ** _Zilean_** _, he was the Father of Time, he created time in the darkness but he knew it was useless against it but with the help of the other Originators, his time was proven to be the benefits for the others. Then we have_ ** _Aurelion Sol_** _, the Star Forger, he created the stars and lights in the space of darkness and thus, light born in the darkness, enveloping the once blackness to whiteness. But the third Originator, the_ ** _Outsider_** _, the Master of the Void, rejected the light. He instantly loved the darkness he saw and wished this darkness be his kingdom but he can't be selfish too the others so he waited for their decisions. But to everyone blatantly left him without specks darkness, he was slightly peeved to these decisions. He argued against Zilean and Aurelion Sol, especially the latter. Surprisingly, the Star Forger apologized, he was simply too excited as well like the Outsider. Aurelion Sol agreed with the Outsider without a single thought, because the former said he can't see his stars if it was too bright. And the Outsider began to morph back the darkness around every single, available space of the light, and the darkness returned._

* * *

 ** _(Page 2)_**

 _The three Originators enjoyed their creation: Zilean watched the Aurelion Sol's stars moved around the Outsider's plane of darkness. The Star Forger was pleased to see his stars shone brighter and noticeable than before. Perhaps balance was truly needed between him and the Outsider. Then, they all turned to the fourth Originator._

 _ **CHAOSSES**_ _was her name (Odd name? But why does the name felt powerful...?). She was the oldest among them but she always acted like a spoiled brat sometimes. A bit childish, yes, but she's mature enough to know what her actions are. She watched her three friends created their desire: time, light and darkness. Then after her friends created those, she created her own: Creation, she named. With a wave of her hands and her voice boomed. She created the Creation. She called this Creation as the 'Paraiso', her first Creation. She stepped over the 'land' she called, blow over land and 'air' instantly spreads, then she 'water' flowed from her hands down to the land and she lifted the land a bit higher than the water and bulges formed over the land._

 _She was pleased at her first step, then she flicked her fingers as Aurelion Sol carried two special stars for her beloved Creation. One placed above, the other below. But CHAOSSES analyzed the same twin stars and wished to Aurelion Sol to change the second star into a unique one. The Star Forger thought about what kind of star he would make for her, as special one! Aurelion Sol created another type of 'star' - that is flameless - a moon. It was the first time he created this type of star in his first movement, and he gave this to her as a gift. CHAOSSES was happy enough and instantly hugged the dragon (Why there's a specific detail here?) and thanked him for his stars, the Star Forger welcomed her._

 _Lady Authoria said that that's all she knows from the three Originators before those times she wasn't there yet - specifically Zilean, Aurelion Sol and the Outsider - but she have many details to tell from her Creator - yes, the CHAOSSES herself._

 _With everything done, she observed back her Creation. It looked... bland. So she morphed different things and creatures within her own two palms. Different things like she named 'grass' because it was fitting name for the small green thing spurting out of the ground. Firstly, she created 'trees' with their 'leaves' and 'roots' and a delicate 'fruits'. Secondly, she created 'flowers' and 'plants'. Thirdly, she named the bulges as 'mountains'. Lastly, she created the blue 'sky' below the bright star with a white fluffy 'clouds' just below the sky._

 _For the creatures, she created a rather weird types of creatures. Creatures that flew in the sky, that swam in the water she called 'sea' or 'ocean', that crawled and walked on the land. But most of all, she created all of them under her palm, and everything in the Creation recognized her as their Creator._

 _She watched her own creation, happily and stepped closer to her creation. She touched her grass, she felt her own air brushed against her, then she tipped her foot on the surface of her water. Her excitement was uncontrollable and she ventured deeper and deeper to her own Creation. She touched her trees, her flowers and plants. Although some of them have different reactions to her approached, especially that plants, that didn't stopped her and only fueled her desire. She approached to the creatures she called 'animals', and all of them didn't hesitate approaching her with respect._

 _She spent her time enjoying her Creation. But as the time of the Father of Time passed, she became sad again. She wanted something that could understand her and hear her. There, her three friends but she wanted something far more than friends._

 _She created a living being, like them._

 _She cut her own skin and blood flowed on the land. She formed and shaped the blood with the same image as hers. This brought alert to her other Originators as they watched her create a being covering the shaped blood with her own skin and it formed into a complete living being._

* * *

 ** _(Page 3)_**

 _She named this being as female 'human'._

 _She put a signed to the human to all of her creation be hers. The human followed her Creator, obeying her orders as she enjoyed her Creator's Creation. The animals and plants bowed their 'heads' to the human as their master._

 _Time passed, CHAOSSES spent her time with her very first being. Walk alongside her, talk to her and follow her. But she noticed that she, the human, was completely lonely without her. This brought sadness in her heart, CHAOSSES think. Then she made an idea. She ordered to the human to sleep early as the night came, and the human obliged without a second thought. As she slept, CHAOSSES cut her own skin again and blood flowed to the land beside the female human._

 _But she can't think of anything else rather than her own image, so she called her friend that looks like her but with a masculine aura: The Outsider. She called him and instantly went down to business such as trailing her fingers every crook and cranny of the Outsider's body. The latter meanwhile could only whimper under her strong grip. (...what?)_

 _And without permission, the Outsider was angered and he avenged himself by doing the same thing to her. CHAOSSES, like the Outsider's previous expression what she did to him, whimpered under him. As a god with a feminine body, she was still a feminine at heart (Wait?! WHAT?!). Because the Outsider took an advantage at her, she accused him with a cute pout and a blushing face (Again? What's with these specific details?) to the Outsider. However, Zilean and Aurelion Sol could only say that this was just the same CHAOSSES and the Outsider antics. The two felt insulted, especially CHAOSSES as she was the only woman among the four._

 _For that, CHAOSSES didn't knew, or rather forgot, that she was marked by the Outsider to her most precious but perverted part of her body._

 _After that unfortunate event, she decided to go back to her shaped blood and morphed into into a body the same of that of the Outsider but not made up of darkness. The same human but different, having a same look as of that the Outsider._

 _Both humans stared at each other. Both radiated the same aura as CHAOSSES. Then, the immortal Originator put a 'heart' to their being: a thing to feel emotions, especially happiness and love._

 _She named then as a man and a woman. She called woman as 'Åuthoria' and the man as-_

* * *

Huh? Why page five already? Where's the page four? I look back and forth of the pages. My eyes stared suspiciously at the pages as I noticed the sentence didn't formed the same intact to one another. Hmm... I will read few more pages, and after this. I wish I have a guts to go to the Authorastle.

* * *

 _ **(Page 5)**_

 _ **4 BAE**_

 _Åuthoria was alone. She really was but she can feel her mother's Creation all around her (Mother? Is it CHAOSSES?). She followed her trail despite the fact that she can no longer see, hear, and speak to her. She was on her own two feet. It is time to live on her owned feet._

 _She met her uncles: Zilean, whom she called her grandpa, Aurelion Sol, whom she called Big Dragon, and the Outsider, whom she simply called Uncle Outy, which sounds cute._

 _Since they are her 'uncles' she asked for a help if she can see, hear and talk to her mother again but the three Originators was away with her mother for a very long period of eons, much to her dismay. But the three Originators, especially Zilean and Aurelion Sol, didn't left the poor girl crying out in the Creations of her mother and decided to help her in some ways they can. Like Zilean, he taught her the values of times and how to manipulate it. It took Authoria several nerve-wrecking experienced because she was instantly turned old like Zilean. She also learned that her 'grandpa' was just using his 'old age' and it wasn't his younger form. Åuthoria wanted to see his younger look but Zilean forbid her, which she accepted sadly._

 _But then, there's Aurelion Sol. Since Åuthoria was young in that time, she simply called him 'Big Dragon', ironic to the already giant galaxy dragon. He let her see his stars and the lights he formed in the plane of the Outsider's void. She was awed at the bright lights of the stars. The Star Forger helped her eyes withstand the bright lights of his stars and the flames of his stars that is releasing. Most of his stars are also part of the Creation. Upon mentioning the Creation, her mother instantly appeared in her mind. She was, again, saddened. But she don't wanted to burden her uncles again so she had to straightened herself and gather much knowledge as possible from them. The Star Forger then taught her how to make a star, just like Zilean's time, she, too, had a hard time forming one. Because of heat and brightness of the star she had to focus and make until it mixed into a balance: not so hot and not so very bright._

 _Lastly, her Uncle Outy. Unlike her Grandpa and Big Dragon that gave her warm gestures, Uncle Outy was, in fact, quite opposite. He spoke to her harshly and with no complete kind gestures as he let her simply enter his Void. The two other Originators could only watched her, was saddened at the Outsider's rude behavior towards the young child. But the Outsider ignored their heeds and simply stood in his Void, watching Åuthoria wandered alone in his darkness without a guide and lost._

 _As Authoria wandered alone, she experienced once again the feeling of loneliness but stronger. The feeling of dread and forgotten wracked her very being and her soft heart. Since it is a void, a feeling of fear and despair engraved her heart slowly. Monsters of kind; twisted, disgusting and frighteningly powerful attack her in any way the monsters desired - be it in a horrible killing machine or a lust of the monsters (*tried not to vomit*). Very slowly, corrupting her being. Darkness and purple cracks slowly eat her, plus the humiliation she was receiving at her Uncle Outy and the monsters didn't eased any of the corruption cracking her entire existence. She started to fade, very slowly until she finally accepted the fact, that her mother_ ** _abandoned_** _her._

 _... (*sniff*)_

* * *

 ** _(Page 6)_**

 _Her mother. A picture of her mother formed in her vision - more likely, she didn't know that her mother appeared right in front of her before her very end. Her finally broken heart slowly reformed and her heart returned back into one. She fought back, she fought back against the dread and the thought of abandonment quickly erased her mind. She won't give up, she may accept it that her mother left her without her knowing it, but she will not give trying to find her mother. The thought of finding her mother determined her to escape and fought back against the fear of loneliness in her heart to find her mother at all cost._

 _Then she saw a light, not Aurelion Sol's light, but a figure in the light. It speak, she instantly knew it was her mother. Just as she wished to call out her name, she was back to the void, to the place she had suffered. Her form, her thoughts and her own self changed. Then the Outsider praised her, and told her his motive. It was not his intention to hurt her deeply but she must experience how it hurts to be in pain and adapt to it. Uncle Outy told her that that's the pain she felt was coming from her mother herself._

 _Åuthoria finally understood. She was too selfish to understand. Her mother simply didn't leave her, but because her mother doesn't want her to experience the same fear and pain her mother had experienced. The Outsider's true motive was to see past herself, to see the reasons of her inner desire. Then the Outsider taught her how to counter the darkness, especially the type of darkness that has a trait of negativity. The other two Originators were surprised at these._

 _After that, Åuthoria finally saw her true self and thanked her uncles for their effort of helping her understanding she had yet to understand. Even if none of them had no knowledge about her mother's Creation. And off, she left and will tried to learn her mother's Creation._

* * *

 ** _(Page 7)_**

 ** _1 BAE_**

 _Despite being inexperienced, she was able to copy and reconstruct her mother's Creation, mostly those creations that needs light. Like what her mother called 'sun', the 'moon', the galaxy and even the universe. Anything that is made up of light, thanks to her knowledge about the Star Forger's power, she was able to quickly learn her mother's Creation. Little by little, she was becoming like her mother. Three main powers that her mother possessed: Create, Null and Erase._

 _As far as she can remember, the Outsider told her that he and her mother was once a close friend and a friend to one another. Even if her mother did something long ago to make him pissed him off, that angered quickly washed away just as it came. The Outsider gave him at least a small information about her mother's power. Mostly, only about the 'Create' power._

 _Because of this, Åuthoria was able to create a 'planet' with simply just her mind. Sadly, it is a dead one. But she tried and tried until she succeeded managed make several in a matter of a minute. Then, she followed by creating the suns, the moons, the stars. It was her owned design. Blue sun, red moon, yellow stars, it doesn't matter: She created all of it._

 _Then, she created life._

 _At first, she created such a messy world, thus leaving it behind. Then, she created again but she became oblivious for she is simply too powerful and the things she created was so simple that it instantly died. She didn't practice to control her own power so just in ten minutes she stayed the world was instantly destroyed. She focused into her power and tried to control it without using much. Then, she tried again, the result were still futile. She can't live with her own world with everything constantly destroyed because of her own power, especially her conscience is eating her alive. But she must continue forward, she won't let her power get in the way of her own._

 _She constantly practiced after creating her own new world. At first, despite practicing, the world still destroyed. Second try, the world was still destroyed but longer. By these, she started to improved herself. By the tenth try, she finally created a world, but this time, it didn't destroy. Finally after succeeding, she started to create and create while nulling some inconvenience. Well, she accidentally created some sort of she called as 'black hole' that could help her cleaned the worlds she destroyed. Unfortunately, the black hole could also be a nuisance since its also affecting the current world she is living with. So she simply nullified it._

 _The problem is, she don't know how to erase. She knew three main powers of her power but her uncles only knew the 'create' and 'null'. They never see her mother erase something. So she left the black hole left opened for all eternity; unmoving. She didn't know she could create such thing. For all she knew, she could create things that are made out of life and something nonliving as well but a small nonliving thing like she called 'rocks', 'clouds' and things doesn't need life but could bring benefits for the living. But this black hole she created left a bad taste in her mouth, she couldn't live such thing without destroying it, or erasing it exactly from her life. So, she moved away from the black hole far away from it and simply lived along with her own world, day and night._

 _In the meantime. While Åuthoria was out in the universe, wandering. She got a glimpse of something. To a closer look, it was someone. A being, it looked like her Uncle Outy but without malice, like her. At her first thought, it was one of her mother's humans. But she was surprised to see the human bowed down in front of her as if the person in front of her is a deity._

 _She managed to learn, that she accidentally created a new life: a human being._

 _If her mother created her, then so Åuthoria can!_

 _With utmost determination, she studied through day and night with the person whom she temporarily named as, 'Midnight' (The name sounds... familiar). Although weird at first, the human could only follow her order, sometimes she even had to take care of him. Yes, 'him'._

 _That's what the flaw perhaps, to be simply a slave in front of her and do what she wishes to him. Which, she did not like. So she gave him a piece of mind. Not a literal brain, you idiots! (What the-?!) She transformed him into the same as hers, a powerful being as well._

 _With utmost respect and thankfulness, Midnight helped Åuthoria in any way as possible. Be it supporting her created a world faster, and be her teacher about controlling her own power in a certain level without staying at one place to another._

 _Then Åuthoria thought of something, maybe she could create a world where humans could live and give them power like she did to Midnight. The latter wanted to reasoned out that maybe it's a bad idea because, human's mind changes. But Åuthoria was happy that she forgot the true nature of her Creation._

 _At first, the humans she created were submissive just as she anticipated, so she gave them power like Midnight. One of the humans she talked constantly goes by the name of Black Titan with a friend. Well, the two of them became a major problem._

 _The two was succumbed to Åuthoria's power and jealousy formed in their hearts as the one most faithful people, the Black Titan, broken from chains of Åuthoria's love. Midnight questioned him to a rude behavior of the Black Titan to his deity._

 _And thus, chaos born. A man named Hellend, the Black Titan's father, was easily fooled by her son and joined with his son to kill Åuthoria and steal her powers. But they were few, Åuthoria's followers were too many and added the fact that they're battling against their deity will only worsened the situation. And so, Hellend with his son, the Black Titan and his friend, and the other person, left the world._

 _And so, Åuthoria put a momentum in her world to remind her selfishness of herself. She told her people to be free from her shackles and live freely on their own. All of them pleaded her to not leave them behind but she said that it was their own heart to be followed, not her. If their heart truly wished to live by their own, she will not stop them. And so then, many left but they will never forget her. But two persons, a young man his little sister, didn't leave her side. So Åuthoria asked them what was their wish before she depart, the two wished to be with her side._

 _And Åuthoria didn't decline that wish._

 _She left with Midnight and the other two she named, Chocolate and Vanilla, due to the color of their skins. But she didn't like it, because it sounded funny or offended. So simply let him picked his own._

 _Their name were James and Gia._

* * *

That was... why do I even have this book? I must return it back to Mr. Koz, but... the _secrets_ of these chronicle is in my hand!

No, I will not be succumbed to selfishness! Such history existed should be in the museum. But...

I looked over and my eyes darted to the largest building stood of all. It was a golden palace with a symbol of Authoria rotating around it: The Authorialace.

It was now, or _never._


End file.
